Las notas producidad por el violín pueden llegar al alma
by melgamonster
Summary: Ella estaba enamorada de su compañero de clases, eso no era un secreto; pero ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de esa joven diez años mayor que él. Pero no se imaginó que cuando iría a buscarlo a la casa de los vecinos del profesor descubriría una verdad, una verdad guiada por los sonidos de violín.


**LAS NOTAS MUSICALES PRODUCIDAS POR EL VIOLÍN PUEDEN LLEGAR AL ALMA**

 **YA SEA PARA ALEGRARTE O ARRUINARTE EL DÍA**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Estaban dos personas como de costumbre en la residencia del inventor Agasa: Haibara Ai, la joven rejuvenecida por su propio veneno que se esconde de la organización oscura que traicionó, y el dueño, Agasa Hiroshi. Era un día como cualquier otro, cada uno en sus experimentos; la pequeña con pruebas para el antídoto del APTX 4869 y el adulto con artefactos que podrían ayudar al otro joven rejuvenecido en atrapar criminales en su labor como detective. Pero alguien llegó a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

−Buenas tardes −se oyó una voz conocida en la entrada de la casa.

−Oh Ran kun −saludó animado el dueño. Lo que ocasionó que la pequeña ocultara todo lo que hacían debajo de una tela blanca.

−¿No interrumpo nada? −preguntó al ver la tardía respuesta de ambos.

−No, solo le enseñaba a Ai kun cómo utilizar ciertos utensilios porque dice que cuando sea grande quiere ser una inventora como yo. −Ambos ya se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa.

−¿Eso es cierto Ai kun? −Se sorprendía de lo madura que solía ser esa niña y es que ni ella tenía pensado a que quería dedicarse.

−Algo así, pero prefiero el ámbito de investigación en farmacología −contestó secamente mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ellos.

−Por cierto Ran kun, ¿a qué viniste? −rompió el silencio incómodo que se formó entre ellas dos.

−Venía a dejarle unas cosas a Conan kun que siento que le servirán para su pijamada aquí. −La joven había cargado una mochila con ropa extra para el pequeño niño que vivía con ella−. Pero no lo veo aquí –dijo después de buscarlo con la mirada y es que tampoco él salió a recibirla.

−Conan kun fue a alcanzar a Genta kun y los demás ya que se estaban tardando, cuando lograron comunicarse con nosotros dijeron que traían muchas cosas y él fue a ayudarlos −explicó el porqué de la ausencia del niño.

−Oh ya veo, está bien, le dicen que le traje esto. Me retiro. Hasta luego profesor Agase, adiós Ai chan −se despidió luego de haber dejado el equipaje cerca de donde vio que estaba la mochila de la escuela del niño.

−Adiós Ran kun −se despidió el inventor desde la entrada de su casa.

−Hasta luego Mouri san. –Lo cual la adolescente respondió con una sonrisa−. ¿Estuvo bien decirle esa mentira? −preguntó después de que la invitada inesperada se fuera.

−Pues Shinichi no le mintió sobre la pijamada, así que no creo. ¿O se te ocurrió algo mejor para ocultar el hecho de que está en su casa practicando la pieza musical que le va a dedicar a Ran kun para su cumpleaños? −Esa era la verdadera razón de la ausencia del detective rejuvenecido.

−Tiene razón. −Nuevamente se puso su bata y retomó su actividad anterior.

−Ai kun, creo que lo mejor sería que bajaras al sótano, puede que pronto lleguen…

−¡Ya llegamos! −exclamaron unos niños muy alegres al abrir la puerta de la casa.

−Chicos bienvenidos −saludó cordialmente a los pequeños que llegaron.

−Tiene razón profesor, cuando llegue Edogawa kun me avisan para yo también salir a hacerles compañía, mientras continuaré mi investigación −dijo para después descender por las escaleras y no volverla a ver.

−¿Dónde está Conan kun? −cuestionó la pequeña de cabello azabache al notar que las pertenencias del aludido ya se encontraban en el hogar.

−Está en la casa de junto, quería retomar la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos y por eso se fue a la biblioteca que hay en esa casa.

−¿Es correcto que Conan kun esté en una casa que no es suya? −cuestionó el recto Mitsuhiko.

−Tiene razón. Además ¿no se supone que en esa casa hay fantasmas? −El niño moreno recordaba que en más de una ocasión intentaron investigar pero el de lentes siempre los frenaba.

−No creo que a Conan kun le espanten unos fantasmas.

−No se preocupen por eso niños. Él conoce a los dueños y por eso le dejaron una llave para que pudiera utilizar la biblioteca cuando quisiera −explicó cómo su compañero había logrado entrar−. _Además es su propia casa puede entrar cuando quiera −_ pensó.

−Ayumi chan, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Conan kun en lo que nosotros ordenamos las cosas que trajimos? −preguntó el de pecas mientras que su otro compañero lo ayudaba a cargar unas bolsas de la tienda de conveniencia.

−Sí −respondió alegre, tal vez así tuviera un poco de tiempo a solas junto con el chico que le gusta.

−Si ves un fantasma no dudes en llamarnos por el pin de detectives −solicitó sonriendo.

−¡Sí! −Ella era valiente, no le temía a las cosas paranormales desde que el chico que le gusta le explicó cómo suceden los ruidos extraños que ocasionan los "fantasmas"

−Lo más seguro es que la reja y la puerta están abiertas, recuerda quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar −empezó a explicar la etiqueta de siempre al entrar a una casa−. La biblioteca está en la tercera puerta del pasillo a la derecha de la entrada −indicó el lugar donde debería estar el niño.

−Entendido −salió de la casa del profesor y emprendió marcha a la de junto.

Cuando la vio de fuera se veía como una tétrica casa occidental como esa que muestran en las películas de terror e inclusive la reja de la entrada hacia un sonido parecido.

Pero una hermosa melodía llegó a sus pequeños oídos, llenándola de tranquilidad.

−Es la canción que la señorita canto cuando estuvimos en el centro de exposiciones Doumoto −dijo para sí misma al reconocerla.

Eso hizo que la casa tuviera otra apariencia y ya no la veía tan terrorífica como antes. Cruzó la distancia que la separaba de la puerta principal corriendo, porque podía ser que el hechizo mágico que hacía esa canción terminara y la casa volviera a verse oscura.

Se quitó los zapatos como le había dicho el profesor y dobló a la derecha. La tercera puerta no fue necesario ubicarla porque se encontraba abierta y en ella estaba una persona que conocía muy bien.

− _¿Qué hace Ran neesan aquí? −_ se preguntó para sí misma, ya que no podía preguntárselo a ella porque entró y entrecerró la puerta, dejando un espacio suficiente para que ella pudiera ver lo que pasaba dentro y en el centro vio a su joven amado con un instrumento musical entre sus manos.

Él estaba en la posición que se utiliza para tocarlo con los ojos cerrados aparte de que no lucía sus características gafas. Y empezó nuevamente el espectáculo para sus oídos, ahí estaba la canción que la animó a entrar a esa casa. Oh una cosa más que agregar a las cosas que ama del detective.

−¿Conan kun? −interrumpió al joven músico, quien había entrado a la habitación que cumplía la función de biblioteca.

−¿Ran neechan? −La música se paró de golpe por la sorpresa del intérprete, casi se cae al hacerse para atrás, alejándose de la joven con la que vive−. ¿Qué haces aquí? −se atrevió a preguntar después de colocarse nuevamente los lentes.

− _Conan kun se ve mejor sin las gafas −_ opinó para ella, pues los lentes le restan intensidad a su mirar azul.

−Conan kun −Al parecer se estaba enojando con él pues el tono que utilizó para nombrarlo lo dejó claro.

−¿Ran neechan? −dijo tímidamente mientras se hacía para atrás hasta que un stand lleno de libros lo detuvo.

La aludida se acercó a él, colocándose de rodillas para estar a su altura.

−Interesante −dijo después de mirar al lado de donde se hallaba la cabeza del niño que estaba acorralado entre ella y los libros. Lo que ocasionó que él también dirigiera su mirar al mismo lugar.

− _¿Por qué Conan kun está tan nervioso con Ran neesan? −_ Nunca lo había visto demostrar esa emoción.

−Ran neechan, ¿qué haces aquí? −preguntó nuevamente. Ella dio un largo suspiro.

−Como sabes, puedo reconocer a Shinichi por el hábito que tiene al tocar −empezó a explicar.

− _¿Shinichi niisan también toca? −_ Esa definitivamente sería una pregunta que luego le haría a la joven cuando se la volviera a encontrar.

−Sí.

−Entre a la casa pensando que se encontraba, ya que escuche el sonido del violín −dijo señalando el instrumento que estaba entre las manos del niño−. Pero cuando entré, te vi a ti, lo cual me sorprendió por tres cosas. −Señaló con los mismos dedos que suele utilizar Conan: el pulgar, el índice y el del medio.

−¿Cuales son Ran neechan? −Él seguía nervioso y era por eso que continuaba espiando esa situación.

−Uno: Shinichi no suele prestarle a nadie su violín, dos: no sabía que tú tocabas el violín y; tres: tienes el mismo mal hábito que Shinichi −gritó el último.

−Eso es porque Shinichi niichan me enseñó a tocar. −Para ella, eso sonaba una mentira y era raro en Conan mentir, ella lo conocía muy bien.

−Te has vuelto un experto en mentir SHIN I CHI. −El nombre lo pronuncio por sílabas y a ella le extrañó que utilizara ese nombre para referirse al niño.

−¿Qué estás diciendo Ran neechan?

−Edogawa Conan, es un nombre interesante. Al principio lo acepte aunque se me hiciera raro, pero en la posición en la que estas se ve claramente porque lo escogiste. −Nuevamente ambos dirigieron su mirada a la parte izquierda de la cabeza del niño. −Conan Doyle y Edogawa Ranpo −dijo leyendo los nombres de los escritores de los libros que estaban cerca de él−, y al ver en una sola línea tenemos Edogawa Conan, dos autores favoritos de Shinichi. Un nombre peculiar para un alter ego, ¿no lo crees? Esta vez estas atrapado, no hay donde escapar.

Ayumi conocía muy bien esos escritores pues en más de una ocasión Conan había citado al escritor de Sherlock Holmes y su maestra era gran fan de Edogawa Ranpo, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver con su amigo.

−Debo aplaudirle detective Mouri. −No sabía qué, pero algo en la voz del niño que había cambiado−. Tal vez deba felicitarla.

Con una gran velocidad y aprovechando de que estaba a su altura, el niño se acercó lo suficiente para lograr darle un beso a la mujer diez años mayor que él, pero para ambas le pareció un beso demasiado apasionado para un niño. Esa escena le desgarró el corazón a la pequeña, algo en ella decía que debía irse pero quería saber cómo iba a concluir todo eso, tal vez, la joven rechace al niño y así ella tendría una oportunidad.

−O sea que aceptas los cargos. −No había enfado en su voz, es más estaba sonriendo.

−Sí −dijo aun con esa voz que no le pertenecía al niño de seis años.

−Vaya eso explica muchas cosas −seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

−¿Ah sí? ¿Cuales? −preguntó mientras se rascaba su mejilla y volteaba a otro lado, eso era un gesto nuevo para la niña.

−Una de tantas, es que Conan kun está enamorado de mí. −Eso ocasionó un gran sonrojo por parte del niño.

− _Tenía razón. −_ La niña que veía toda esa escena ya no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de llorar−. _La intuición femenina nunca falla._

−Idiota −lo escuchó decir, las malas palabras no eran algo característico de Conan kun, inclusive creía que un extraño ser se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

−¿Entonces qué hacías aquí? −cuestionó nuevamente, mientras se sentaba frente a él.

−¿Ya se acabaron las deducciones de la Detective Mouri? −cuestionó con sorna mientras alzaba su violín y empezó a tocarlo en la parte que fue interrumpido.

−Amazing grace −reconoció la canción, ganándose un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte del niño−. Oh ya, creo que lo mejor sería no deducir lo demás −dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella también empezaba a sonrojarse−. Y supongo que no vas a contarme como terminaste así. −El mismo movimiento de cabeza–. ¿Algún día me contaras la verdad? –La música nuevamente dejó de escucharse.

−Sí, cuando la verdad deje de significar un riesgo para ti –dijo con un tono bastante protector.

−Bueno, pero debes darme otro.

−¿Otro? −cuestionó sorprendido, el rojo de sus mejillas había disminuido cuando empezó a tocar pero otra vez se hizo presente.

−Sí, pero esta vez sin esto. −Se puso de rodillas nuevamente para estar a su altura y le quitó las gafas−. Tus ojos se ven mejor así. −Después de haber dicho eso, ella empezó la demostración afectiva.

Ese beso demostraba tanta pasión por parte de ambos, un cariño que a la pequeña espectadora le estaba costando la ruptura de su corazón y más lágrimas de tristeza.

−Pero claro, cuando tengas tu verdadero cuerpo no te vas a librar. −Dio un gran golpe en el piso ocasionando que la porción de la casa donde ellos estaban temblara un poco.

−Entiendo. Lo mejor será irnos. Los chicos ya han de haber llegado a la casa del profesor.

−Ha de ser difícil para ti. −Lo abrazó para acercarse más a él−. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

−Lo sé. −Definitivamente observar eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón en pedazos, pero eso le estaba mostrando varias facetas que no conocía de Conan, pues nunca en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado llorando o al menos derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Con sus ojos inundados de agua salina se marchó de ese lugar, aunque no entendió algunas partes de la conversación supo que era algo solamente entre ellos dos, pues ella siempre vio el cariño que su compañero le tenía a su hermana mayor, pero nunca se imaginó que ella le correspondería pues después de todo ella tenía a Shinichi. No sabía que era eso de verdad y verdadero cuerpo, lo único que entendió es que esos dos se querían.

Deberá inventar una excusa para el porqué de sus lágrimas y la ausencia del pequeño detective y es que no podía interrumpir esa escena tan afectiva, porque por más que le duela el corazón no sería egoísta, ella quiere que el joven que ama sea feliz, no importa si es con ella o con una persona diez años mayor que él.

Al final, los fantasmas no causan tantas lágrimas como lo hace ver a la persona que te gusta en los brazos de alguien más.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: Adoro los finales felices *inserte risa malévola* No sé porque me nació el gusto de hacer sufrir a un tercer personaje por juntar a la OTP y es que debemos aceptar, a Ayumi algún día se le tiene que romper el corazón pues Conan esta enamorado de Ran y nunca le hará caso a la pequeña._

 _Este fic nació de juntar varias cosas: hacer un fic donde sufra Ayumi, la película 5, la película 12, hacer que Ran reconozca a Shinichi por su mal habito a tocar (que aun no descifro cual es) y un fic que leí y me encantó y fue la motivación mas fuerte. el fic se llama **Tres melodías en violín de Nocturnal Kikyo** realmente me encantó y lo he leído como cinco veces y tal vez lo vuelva a leer cuando termine de publicar este fic _

_Además Melgamonster esta de fiesta, pues esta publicando su fic numero cincuenta, celebremos lml_

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado o minimo hacer sufrir su corazón un rato._

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Nos leemos luego n.n_


End file.
